From The Beginning
by AAML-TAML
Summary: An argument between Ash and Misty brings the two back to where they started, literally. T to be safe.


**A/N: Hey xD This fic is for muh good ol' TT for our 9 month anniversary! :'O I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'VE BEEN TALKING A FULL PREGNANCY XD**

**We've had our try-not-to-laugh-at-3AM-moments and even shed a few tears over our husbands and other stuff too...  
IT'S BEEN AN HONOUR TALKING TO SUCH A BEAUTIFUL LLAMA :'D  
I hope you like this Nonnie Breath amazing horse purple painted balls :3  
Tis a bit short but I didn't know what else to write xD  
OH AND SAY HELLO TO JIMOTHY AND PEGGY MCKEEBLE, OUR BEAUTIFUL UNICORNS :'D  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"I can't believe you Ash Ketchum!" Misty hissed through gritted teeth, her hands bawled into fists.

"Me?! What did I do?" Ash growled, his own fingerless gloved hands in fists.

"More like what didn't you do!" Misty yelled, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Misty! Why don't you tell me so I can, I dunno, prove you wrong?" Ash hissed, pouting at the young redhead.

"Quit acting oblivious Ash!"

"I am oblivious...?"

"You don't even know what that means Einstein!"

"Can you not insult me for once in your life?!"

"Why should I when you're an annoying little kid!" Misty spat, adding one of her best friends nickname for Ash at the end knowing it annoyed him.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE KID!" Ash exploded, his temple pulsing.

"Act your age Ash!"

"You're telling me to act my age?! You're the one who's sixteen and pregnant!"

Misty flinched at the comment and absentmindedly put a protective hand on her stomach, it was true but it was partly his fault. Ash froze after seeing her face, his anger slipping away and mentally beating himself up.

"You're the one to blame! You're the one who got me pregnant!" Misty yelled, turning her back on him so he couldn't see the tears she blinked back.

"I-I know Mist... I'm sorry..." He mumbled, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Forget it Ash!" Misty shook her head, turning on her heel and marching out the door.

"Aw man I'm an idiot..." Ash sighed, rubbing his head. "I guess I should give her some space for a while..."

Sighing again, Ash sat on the blue couch and buried his head in his hands.

_I_ _really screwed this time..._ He thought, his head filled with two many thoughts to even notice the front door open and close.  
-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

(Misty's POV)

I rushed out the door quickly, not giving a second glance to where Ash was. I zipped up my pink hoodie, sighing when it was harder getting it over my not big but not small bump.

As I walked down the path from the Ketchum's house, a small blast of wind whipped around my face in the warm yet still cold April air.

After opening the white fenced gate, I turned to take a glance at the house before I left. I could see Ash through the window, I wasn't sure if he was watching TV or not, he was slumped over so he probably was...

Sighing again, I shoved my hands in my pocket and walked along the path, the small tuffs of grass around me rubbing against my ankles.

When I came to the end of the road, I heard a slight sound of a stream. I smiled slightly and followed the sound, glad I had took my drawstring bag with me.

I planted myself down on the grass, plucking out a few stray strands of the grass grass around me. I took off my red sneakers and dipped my legs into the cold water, reaching for my bag and pulling it onto my lap.

Pulling the strings, I opened the bag and pulled out a fishing rod, a small smile tugging at my lips when I saw the lure attached to it was the one Ash had given me on his journey in Unova, a small version of him to match the mini Misty I gave him.

I threw my fishing rod into the air, watching the lure sink in the water. I kept my hand on the fishing pole and placed the other on my midsection.

"I hope you guys aren't as troublesome as your daddy was when he was a kid..." I mumbled, a gentle smile tugging at my lips. "Although he's still just a kid now..."

My smile grew wider when one of the triplets gave a kick, I rubbed my stomach and turned back to the river, keeping just one hand on the rod. My brow furrowed when I felt a tug and I placed my other hand on the pole, tugging on it. Frowning deeper when I couldn't pull the Pokemon from the river, I stood up and pulled with all my might, my eyes shooting out of my head when I saw what I had caught.

"ASH-?!"

"Uh... Hey Misty..."

My eyes met his big brown orbs and my face softened at his goofy, sheepish grin.

"What are you doing, moron?" I scoffed, remembering my anger towards him and sat back on the grass.

"Well I didn't plan on falling into the river," Ash muttered, a sweat drop appearing on his head.

"You're lucky I don't have a bike you can steal," I grumbled, poking him in the side.

"Oh yeah! This is how we met, wasn't it?" Ash grinned, as if he had discovered electricity.

"Yeah, surely not even you could forget that," I mumbled, still trying to act mad at him.

"Mist I'm sorry for what I said earlier..." He said, sitting behind me and wrapping his arms around my stomach. "You know I don't what age we are..."

"I know you're lying," I said and sighed, shifting away from him.

"No I'm not, I mean it," he said, tilting my head to look into my eyes.

"Whatever you say," I said, leaning my head back to rest it on his shoulder.

"I mean it, I swear," he said, trying to pull me onto his lap. I edged away from him, blushing slightly with embarrassment.

"I'm too heavy," I mumbled, my blush increasing.

"Don't be stupid, no you're not," he said, pulling me back onto his lap. Even if I was heavier than normal, Ash could still hold me without a problem.

"I'm mad at you," I said, pouting and playing with his front bangs.

"I know you are and I'm sorry," he said truthfully, stroking my hair out of my eyes and planting a kiss to my lips.

We kissed for a while then I pulled back after feeling another kick, a larger one than last time. "One kicked... Hard..." I giggled, Ash put his gloved hands over mine and smiled.

"I guess our little guy doesn't like us kissing," Ash chuckled, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Our little guy?"

"Well yeah..." Ash grinned sheepishly, a small blush covering his cheeks. "I know there's a boy Ketchum in there!"

"Normally I'd disagree with you but there's three in there so one will probably be a boy..." I sweat dropped, sliding my hand into his. "But I bet the other two are girls."

"I dunno I'm pretty sure there's two guys in there..." Ash smirked, squeezing my hand.

"I don't care what gender, as long as they're healthy and all," I said, sitting up straight from his lap and putting my fishing rod away.

"We heading back then?" He asked, standing up and brushing down his jeans from the grass.

"Can we stay a while...? I like it here..." I admitted sheepishly, setting my bag to the side.

"Because we met here?" Ash asked, sitting back down cross legged.

"Yeah..." I giggled, shuffling over to his side.

"And I guess I like it 'cause you saved my ass twice here," Ash chuckled, I slapped my hand over his mouth and glared at him.

"The babies can hear you!"

"Hey, you're never two young to learn about ass-"

And that was when I knocked him out with my mallet.


End file.
